1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjusting device, and particularly a paper adjusting device used in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a paper tray. However, when a printed sheet is deposited into the paper tray after printing, the sheets of paper may often be misaligned. The sheets may need to be taken out of the paper tray and aligned manually into a stack by a user. This is laborious and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.